Parce que je t'aime
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: One shot de réflexion sur l'ijime, ou la descente aux enfers d'une jeune fille, entrainant avec elle celui qu'elle aime. Death fic, LenaleeXLavi


**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, qui s'essaie au « death O.S » si je peux appeler ça comme ça.. x)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de -man ici présents, à savoir Lenalee et Lavi, appartiennent à maître Hoshino qui ne veut vraiment pas me les donner (snif…). Par contre le monde est un U.A puisque cela se déroule à l'école (si si, je vous jure)

**Notes : 1. **Ce one shot est à lire un peu comme une poésie (du moins je l'ai écrit comme tel) mais peut-être que vous ne vous apercevrez pas de la musicalité que j'ai tenté de mettre dans ces lignes à la première lecture. Je vous conseille tout de même de prêter attention aux sonorités, qui signifient beaucoup dans cette histoire où il y a peu de paroles. C'est très court, puisque c'est une sorte de poème, et c'est très triste aussi. J'espère que vous apprécierez =)

**2. **Il y a également beaucoup de sous-entendu et une grande partie de l'histoire est à « deviner » si je puis dire… Bref, si vous trouvez des choses, même si elles vous paraissent bizarres, c'est fait exprès.

**3. **C'est ma toute première fanfiction sur -man (une grande première ! xD) mais j'écris depuis déjà pas mal de temps =)

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =D

**Parce que je t'aime**

_Parce que je t'aime,_

Je tombe. Je tourbillonne. Je m'enfonce, toujours plus profondément, dans cet abîme que j'ai moi-même creusé.

J'ai chaud et froid à la fois, une sueur glacée coulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale en un lent et sinueux trajet. Le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux dans un bruissement brutal, me cachant à ta vue quelques instants. Je suis déjà loin sous toi quand mes longues mèches noires se rejettent en arrière et que je retrouve tes traits familiers déformés par la surprise ; une surprise terrifiée qui agrandit tes yeux verts et allonge ton menton délicat dans un cri muet.

J'écarte mes bras, ces petits membres si faibles et fragiles, qui auraient tant aimé te serrer de toutes leurs maigres forces ; juste une fois.

Seulement… aurais-tu compris ma souffrance pour autant ?

Je sens les larmes jaillir de mes yeux à demi fermés pour venir me brûler les paupières.

…

_Tu es tellement belle. _Tu l'as toujours été.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tant de gens ont souhaité abimer ton si joli corps. Peu m'importe leurs mauvaises raisons, je les maudis tous un par un et à la fin, je me maudis moi. Ce moi qui n'a pas réussi à te sauver, à affronter la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles alors même que tu appelais au secours du fond de tes yeux suppliants.

Pardonne-moi.

Tu écartes tes bras si fuselés et graciles que j'aurais tant voulu rattraper. Je peux encore distinguer le long de ta peau blanche les marques rougies et bleuies dont ils t'ont affublée, pauvre ange effronté, et j'enrage.

Je vois les larmes jaillir de tes yeux mi-clos et aperçois enfin un sourire de ta part.

Trop tard.

…

_Peut-être devrais-je crier « je t'aime » ?_

Je n'en vois pourtant plus l'intérêt. Le temps m'échappe, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Comme toute ma vie.

J'ai pensé à tant de choses avant que mon cœur gelé ne se brise en d'innombrables morceaux de glace. Pourtant à cet instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit.

Je me risque à te sourire une dernière fois tandis qu'un goût amer me transperce la gorge. Mes mots ne te seront d'aucune utilité. Veux-tu malgré tout les entendre ?

J'ai peur. Peur de la réponse, peur de tes sentiments mais surtout, peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Je laisse échapper un soupir qui va se perdre dans le vent hurlant pendant que tu t'éloignes toujours plus.

… Encore quelques secondes et je n'aurais plus jamais peur.

Mon sourire me semble bien pauvre à présent mais je me refuse à ne pas t'adresser un dernier message ; qu'il reste au moins un souvenir de moi dans ce monde où j'ai tant saigné.

…

_Pourquoi ?_

Tes traits soudain se déforment et j'ai l'impression de lire ton désespoir dans ces sourcils relevés au milieu de ton front et ces grands yeux bleus, si immenses que je pourrais m'y perdre des heures, des jours ou même des années sans jamais retrouver la sortie.

Tu sembles perdue, désemparée, tu hésites, et moi je suis pétrifié ; happé par ton tourbillon outremer, mes membres se sont figés alors que tes lèvres sèches s'entrouvrent avec détresse.

« Sauve-moi, Lavi ! »

Es-tu vraiment en train de prononcer ces mots ? Ta douce voix atteint avec peine mes oreilles alors même que je suis penché plus que de mesure par-dessus le vide.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que plus rien n'est possible ? L'espace d'une seconde, je t'en veux. Je suis dégoûté par ton refus, ta traitrise face à la vie.

Cela, bien évidemment, ne dure pas, car je sais combien tu as crié, hurlé ton malheur autant que ta voix pouvait résonner entre les flots noirs et immondes de ce monde. Oui, j'en suis entièrement conscient, et toute ma colère se retourne contre le sourd que je suis. Comme si être borgne ne me suffisait déjà pas.

…

_Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, après tout._

Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver seule, tu le sais sans doute encore mieux que moi. Mais quitte à accepter la solitude sordide que l'on m'a réservé, j'aimerais juste que les sourires moqueurs et les regards haineux disparaissent à tout jamais de mon monde. Je voudrais tant leur crier ma rage et leur renvoyer leurs injures à la figure !

Je ne me vois pas tomber, j'aurais même plutôt l'impression de voler. Ma chute me semble durer une éternité. Je te vois, de plus en plus petit, silhouette affaissée contre la rambarde d'acier que j'ai eu si peu de mal à franchir une fois ma décision prise. Ce choix qui m'a tourmentée durant des jours et des nuits entières, si fatidique et si libérateur.

Je sais pertinemment que je vais encore te causer du souci. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je te jure que ce sera la dernière.

_Crois-moi._

…

Ton corps s'écrase sur l'herbe avec un bruit sourd pendant que ta jambe forme un angle bizarre sur le sol, et le temps soudain s'arrête. Je n'entends plus rien.

Lentement, je distingue une flaque pourpre se former à l'arrière de ta tête. On dirait une douce auréole ensanglantée. Ce rond incandescent fige mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je me sens soudain pris de vertige. Tu es si loin de moi…

Le froid me prend à la gorge, glaçant mon corps et mon cœur. Je voudrais hurler mais mon cri reste bloqué au fond de ma poitrine. J'aurais voulu voler, moi aussi.

Voler à tes côtés.

Si seulement tu me l'avais demandé…

Tu déteste tant être seule, et pourtant tu me laisses endurer cette solitude que tu hais tant.

Est-ce ma punition pour ne pas t'avoir suffisamment épaulée ?

Comme tu es cruelle, Lenalee…

Il ne me reste maintenant qu'une seule chose à faire. J'irai les voir, ces salauds, et je leur briserai tous les os du corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ce que tu as ressenti. Je les frapperai à en saigner avant de partir te rejoindre.

Peut-être n'ai-je jamais réussi à vraiment te comprendre… mais il en va de même pour toi. Car soit tu ignore à quel point je ne peux vivre sans toi, soit tu n'es pas la femme que j'aime pour être si horrible.

Tout cela est si insupportable…

Je sens mon corps bouger seul, se détacher du balcon et courir vers l'escalier. Je le vois dévaler les marches, courir dans les couloirs et atteindre la classe.

Ta classe.

Notre classe.

Celle qui t'as tant maltraitée ou simplement ignorée,

et je les aurais jusqu'au dernier.

…

_Parce que je t'aime._

_Reviews please ?_


End file.
